


PowerRonpa Extras

by Wolf686



Series: PowerRonpa [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Characters will be added as story goes on - Freeform, Experiments, Extra Info, Kazuichi Thinks Too Much, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lab AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf686/pseuds/Wolf686
Summary: Extra stuff for my pre-existing fanfiction: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670069.





	PowerRonpa Extras

**Author's Note:**

> This book was honestly just made because I was writing the fourth chapter and accidentally wrote something way too short to go in that book, but I still really liked it so here-

Kazuichi was not a smart person, this was a well-known fact, but this did not mean Kazuichi was not creative. Some people say Kazuichi is as creative as he is because of his lack of intelligence, but that’s not the point.

For as long as he can remember Kazuichi has wondered if there is anything else other than the lab, he knows that it is a foolish thing to think, but he still wonders that maybe, just maybe, there is something else out there.

The main thing he wonders, however, is if there is anyone else out there. He wonders if there is anyone else in the world that isn’t a scientist or some test subject of a teenager.

He wonders how everyone in the world came into existence.

He wonders where he got his name from and what all of these names even mean.

He wonders why he is considered special to other people when he thinks he is perfectly normal.

He wonders if any other species exist other than humans and hamsters.

But he knows that all his thoughts are just that, thoughts. He knows that he will never know anything other than what he already knows.

He’d ask about these thoughts of his but then again, Kazuichi was not a smart person.


End file.
